Star Wars Chronicles
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: How Qui-Gon first met Obi-Wan, and their adventures after that. Part 3 Added.
1. The First Meeting

Star Wars Chronicles Part 1: The First Meeting  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters I wish I did. Also I do not use these stories for profit.  
  
*****  
  
The halls were quiet as I walked through the Temple. Where I was going was still a mystery. Awaken in the night, I had taken to walking the halls, when I couldn't get back to sleep. Stopping, I heard a faint sound. Reaching out with the force, I found it coming from one of the practice rooms, to far to have heard it with my ears alone. The force seemed to be pushing me towards the training rooms. When I got to the observation deck that looked into the many training rooms, I slowly walked along that deck until I spied a young boy going through some katas, droids sat on the floor near the wall, waiting to be activated. The young boy had skill despite his young age, the boy could've been no older than ten. The boy finished the kata he had been doing and wiped off his face with a snow-white towel that had been sitting next to the droids. Putting the towel down he activated one of the five droids. The droid sprang to life and floated in the air. The boy walked back into the middle of the training room. Shaking his head a bit to clear the ginger hair out of his face. He got into a fighting stance, and then gave the droid the command to fire.  
  
'The boy is good.' I thought, 'Wonder why he's practicing at night when he should be asleep?'  
  
"Comes here, every other night." Surprised, I turned to see Master Yoda standing beside me.  
  
"Who is he?" I asked turning back in time to see the boy activate another droid.  
  
"Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi, he is."  
  
"How long has he been coming here at night?"  
  
"Seven he was, when begin to come he did." I was surprised, the initiates didn't build and start training with a saber until the age of 8.  
  
"And you allow a young boy go unwatched while practicing lightsaber drills?" I said, anger welling up within, directed towards the council, especially the little troll that stood before me.  
  
"Watched he is. Though not realized does he that watched he is."  
  
"Your saying that he is watched, by whom?"  
  
"Watch I do, Watch Mace does."  
  
"And the rest of the council, do they know that they have a young boy practicing with droids at night?"  
  
"Know they do not"  
  
"Why not?" I asked turning back to face Master Yoda.  
  
"Need to know they do not." A startled cry was heard then. The two of us turned to look down at the boy. The 2 droids lay on the floor having been disabled moments before. Initiate Kenobi sat on the floor rubbing his right ankle. I looked down at Master Yoda. He nodded at my unasked question. I walked to the stairs that led from the observation deck into the training rooms. Once down them, I walked over to where the Kenobi boy still sat.  
  
"Are you hurt, Initiate Kenobi?" I asked kneeling down next to him. Startled Kenobi looked up at me. Surprise and fear showing in his eyes and felt clearly through the force.  
  
"Are you hurt?" I repeated, sending soothing waves through the force.  
  
"No, sir." He stuttered, he continued to rub his ankle.  
  
"So, young Kenobi, your ankle is not hurt then?"  
  
"I . . uh . . Yes, my ankle does hurt a little." said Obi-Wan  
  
"Can you walk on it?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know Master. . . Uh, what is you name, sir?"  
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jinn." I said smiling gently at the young boy.  
  
"I don't know then, Master Jinn."  
  
"Let us see then." I gently helped the boy stand up, steadying him till he had his balance. Then releasing him. Obi-Wan took a step forward with his hurt ankle and cried out in pain, he would have collapsed to the floor except that I caught him before he landed.  
  
"It would seem Master Jinn that I am unable to walk. At the moment."  
  
"So it would seem young Kenobi. I think that it's time that you see the healers." A frown appeared on Obi-Wan's face, at the mention of the healer's. "I take it, you do not like the healers"  
  
"Yes, you are right." I helped young Kenobi to the healers and left him in their care. I was puzzled by the protectiveness I felt towards the boy that I had met only an hour before. I went to the gardens to meditate. Unaware of the small green figure hidden from sight within the shadows and hidden from my senses, my the force.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Please Review  
  
I hope you like it so far. 


	2. ATTACK

Star Wars Chronicles: Part 2: ATTACK  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
***** Obi-Wan's POV *****  
  
"Please stay together class. We don't want you getting lost." Master Lena said.  
  
The ten year old initiate classes were taking a tour of the Senate building. The students were lined up in pairs; my partner and I are at the end. The Senate building didn't really interest me, so I wasn't paying attention. Giant glass windows looked outside at the passing ships. The buildings on Coruscant were shielded from the elements as well as from weapons. I saw a flash of silver in one of the windows at the same time I got a strange feeling.  
  
Letting go of my partner, Bant's, hand I went to the window and looked out, totally ignoring my partner's plea to get back over there and continue taking the tour. Something was going to happen, I just knew it. What I did not know, or even when, but it would be soon and that's all I knew.  
  
***** End POV Begin Master Lena's POV at the same time *****  
  
"Please stay together class. We don't want you getting lost." I said to the ten year old initiate class. We are taking a tour of the Senate building. I was walking in the middle of the group of thirty kids, making sure that they don't wander off.  
  
I heard a cry form behind me. Turning I saw a young Calamarian girl, Bant, talking no pleading for someone to come back over and get back inline. Walking over, I stopped next to Bant.  
  
"Bant, where is your partner?" I asked. Bant pointed over towards the windows. Looking to where she pointed, I sighed. 'Obi-Wan, I should have known.'  
  
"Padawan Amilicia." I called out to my Padawan. Amilicia came over to where I was standing. "Take Bant and continue on the tour." Amilicia nodded, taking Bant's hand, she quickly walked after the group of initiates. I walked over to where Obi-Wan stood staring out the glass windows at the passing ships.  
  
"Initiate Kenobi." I said in my sternest voice. The young boy turned to face me. "Do you think you are exempted from the rules?" I asked him. He looked at me. Then turned back to the window. Before he turned I saw a hint of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan what's wrong." I asked kneeling down next to him. He didn't answer right away, but he did turn to face me again. He was slowly rubbing the side of his head.  
  
"I don't know, Master Lena." he said to me, his green-gray eyes, filled with confusion. "Something is wrong, going to be or something." His answer confusing and so like him that I had to smile at it.  
  
"Come Obi-Wan, we need to catch up with the rest of out group." I said gently guiding him away from the windows.  
  
"Master Lena."  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan."  
  
"Who's that?" He asked pointing to someone walking down the hall towards us.  
  
"That's Chancellor Valorum." I said. I had just started to get Obi-Wan to start moving again. When I felt a ripple in the force. I turned to where the disturbance was coming from just in time to see Blaster Bolts start ripping through the air. I pushed Obi-Wan behind me and started blocking the bolts that headed for Obi-Wan, the Chancellor and myself.  
  
"Obi-Wan get out of here, you too Chancellor." I shouted to the two behind me. The hall had cleared instantly when the blaster bolts started flying through the hall, but the two behind me had stayed.  
  
"Master Lena, I can help."  
  
"Obi-Wan, don't argue. Padawan Amilicia has called for help, but she needs to watch the other children. She can't come back here to get the Chancellor, so you must get the Chancellor to where she is."  
  
"Yes Master." He said, the Chancellor and he left through a side door as I kept the twenty or thirty attackers busy. Another snap and hum of a lightsaber was heard and another Jedi stepped up beside me. Between the two of us, we were able to stop the attackers without killing them. I turned to look at the other Jedi and was surprised to see Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Master Jinn." I said in greeting.  
  
"Master Lena. I ran into your Padawan on the way here and she told me you were here.  
  
"Ya, well thanks for the help."  
  
"Your Padawan also told me to tell you that you are still missing an initiate."  
  
"Wha. . . Oh yes, Obi-Wan, he left here just before you arrived, he's with the Chancellor." I said motioning to the door that the two had left through. "We better get back to . . ." I started to say when I heard a faint noise, at the same time I felt a disturbance in the force. We both ran to where the disturbance came from. I was surprised to find Obi-Wan, lightsaber in hand, defending the Chancellor from three attackers. We arrived just in time to see Obi-Wan get hit in the shoulder with a bolt that he miss judged, he was on his knees holding his left shoulder with his right hand, lightsaber laying on the floor. Qui-Gon and I finished off the three attackers.  
  
"Obi-Wan are you ok?" I asked using the force to check his injury.  
  
"I'm fine Master Le. ." he collapsed unconscious.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" I exclaimed, Master Jinn gently picked him up.  
  
"Go, you still have a class to take care of, I will see that he gets to the healers." He said. "Again." He said with a smile.  
  
"You two know each other?" I said puzzled.  
  
"We have met." said Qui-Gon. "I think it is time you get to your students, Master Lena."  
  
"Yes, so it is. Chancellor, will you be alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be fine." We left, Qui-Gon taking Obi-Wan with him to go back to the Temple. I was still puzzled over how he knew Obi-Wan. Something to think over at a later date. 'I think them two knowing each other will give me many gray hairs.' And a comforting thought it was.  
  
***** End POV *****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Please Review. 


	3. Finding Out

Star Wars Chronicles Part 3: Finding Out Author: Tiger Eyes Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
***** Qui-Gon's POV*****  
  
I had just gotten back from a mission to Alderan and I was leaving the hanger. Night had come already on Courasant, so I was startled when I saw Master Lena walking down the hall. Worry etched on her face.  
  
"Master Lena, what's wrong?" I asked when she got closer to me.  
  
"It seems a student of mine has disappeared. And I can't find him."  
  
"Let me guess, Obi-Wan Kenobi." I said. Master Lena nodded. "Did you check the training rooms?"  
  
"No, he knows he's not suppose to go there without supervision." I smiled and told her.  
  
"Come, let's go check." I turned her around and we walked to the training rooms, all the while reaching out with the force to the mission youngster.  
  
"Master Jinn, why do you think Obi-Wan's in the training rooms?"  
  
"When I first met Kenobi, he was in the training rooms, practicing."  
  
"But, he knows he's not suppose to be there."  
  
"He's watched, he just doesn't know it." I said as we came to a stop in front of the doors that lead into the practice rooms. I pushed open the doors and walked in, followed by Master Lena. Inside was Obi-Wan doing a Level 2 kata.  
  
"Oh, my." Said Master Lena, "How long has he been doing this?"  
  
"Master Yoda told me, he's been doing this since he was seven."  
  
"Since he was seven, but the initiates haven't even been given a practice saber or even aloud to make their own at that age." She exclaimed. I smiled at her and continued to watch Kenobi. "He doesn't she this much skill in saber practice." Master Lena said after a while.  
  
"Probably so you don't know that he's doing this." I said. "Master Yoda is fond of him and it surprised me to learn that two council members know of him doing this, but the rest of the council doesn't."  
  
"What! Who knows? They probably think that I can't watch all the trainees under my care."  
  
"Mace Windu and Yoda are the only ones who know, besides you and myself. And they don't think that. If Obi-Wan's been doing this for three years now and hardly shows any improvement in class, then the council cannot fault you."  
  
"But Master Yoda probably thinks that I don't help them." Master Lena said panicking.  
  
"Make assumptions you should not." The two masters turned around. Master Yoda stood there.  
  
"Master." They both said bowing.  
  
"Young Kenobi has ways to evade even the most strongly in tuned with the force." Master Yoda said looking at the ten-year-old. "Strong he is in the Unifying and in the Living force. Though know it he does not."  
  
"What do you mean master?" I asked curiously. Looking at the boy who seemed not to have noticed our presences by the door.  
  
"When started to come here at night he did. Know none did. Walking through the hall one night I came upon him coming out of the initiate dorms. See me he almost did even though cloaked in the force I was." I was surprised to here this though I did not show it. Master Lena too was surprised and could not hide it as well. Master Yoda was the strongest Jedi in the order and to here that a ten-year-old boy was almost able to see him.  
  
"How is that possible?" Master Lena asked.  
  
"Know, I am not sure. But watched he is. Mace Windu and I have watched him. Know he does not." Just then I noticed the silence coming from the rest of the room. I looked back to where the Kenobi boy had been doing his katas. He looked straight at me. Before heading over to the corner and activating one of the droids.  
  
Master Lena had also noticed. She looked from Obi-Wan and then to me. She was confused at the actions of the young boy. The boy continued to fight the droids, using the force to activate more as he went. Soon all the droids laid in a pile around the boy. He deactivated his blue saber and picked up his towel from where it laid by the edge of the mat. He then walked over to where we stood.  
  
"Initiate Kenobi." I said before I was interrupted by Master Lena.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Master Lena, Master Yoda, Master Jinn." He said by way of greeting. "I am sorry Master Lena, I would have strange dreams during the night and I needed away to work out the tension I feel after words." He said looking down at the mat sheepishly. "I knew I was being watched by someone or something but I could never find out where they were watching me from."  
  
I was surprised at the matter of fact tone he used in answering and even more surprised when he said that he knew he was being watched.  
  
"You could have come to one of us teachers or to any of the masters here at the temple." She said her voice softening from the censuring tone that she had used at first.  
  
"I know but I did not wish to bother anyone. When Master Jinn found out I was sure he would tell you. But when you never said anything I thought that you knew and would still allow me to go."  
  
Yes, I knew. I had never told Master Lena of her way ward student. I don't know why but I just never did. Master Yoda watched the exchange between the two of them.  
  
"You knew and never told anyone?" Master Lena said, almost sounding angry with me.  
  
"I knew." I stated simply. "And I now think that it is time for an initiate to be in bed." With that I left the Training Room, stopping only to bow to Yoda.  
  
***** End POV ***** "Right, Qui-Gon is, to bed for all it is time." Master Yoda then left the room. Obi-Wan and Master Lena were now left alone.  
  
"Come Obi-Wan, the two of them are right, time for you to go to sleep. But make no mistake I will be talking with you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Master." The two walked out of the Training Rooms.  
  
***** TBC. . .  
  
Hope you like it. Sorry about the delay. I kind of got in trouble and got my internet connection taken away for a while.  
  
Review please. 


End file.
